


All Eyes on The Schuyler Sisters

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Modern Era, Sisterly Love, Sisters bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: The Schuyler Sisters are known to be beautiful but unfortunately, unwanted attention disrupt their bonding and relaxation one summer day.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Catherine Schuyler Cochran/Samuel Bayard Malcolm, Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1734-1803)/Philip Schuyler, Cornelia Schuyler Morton/Washington Morton, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Stephen Van Rensselaer (1764-1839)
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	All Eyes on The Schuyler Sisters

The Schuylers were quite the family, charming in their own way but also somewhat a little different from other high society families. Mr. Philip Schuyler, former Senator of New York (though, he might get re-elected again), and his socialite and busybody wife, Mrs. Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler, were quite the power couple in everyone’s eyes.

Both were charming, dark eyed Mrs. Schuyler was flushed cheeked and had rosy pink lips, long dark hair that was slowly greying. Her hips were now wide, yet still attractive and she smiled so sweetly that draws anyone near her to have a chat or two. She usually wears bright colours, long dresses, and heels that always clicked behind her. Her hair was usually held in a lose bun, but today this summer morning, she let it down as it was still slightly dripping as she had just came out of the shower and outside to greet her husband on the patio of the estate. 

Hazel eyed, Mr. Schuyler was a well built man who is tall and slimmed body and now wearing round spectacles up the bridges of his nose. He was a handsome man, now aged yet still quite attractive despite losing his hair from the past years due to stress. He was a lot quieter than his wife, who was always calling out in their household for someone or himself, he preferred wearing darker colours and usually in a suit. Though, despite his difference between him and his wife, the couple very much were happy, adored each other, and couldn’t keep their hands off each other in private.

He was sitting by the tea table on the patio, loosely reading the news paper while the rest of his attention was on his wife as she chatted away as soon as she sat beside him. They both looked at each other fondly, Mr. Schuyler smiled and remained quiet as he let his wife detailed everything she heard from her usual tea parties with other politicians’ wives. She was his right hand, he couldn’t be more glad to have her as that and his darling wife. They do share their joys, hurt, and love for each other clearly as it is shown by the fact they had eight children from the past years of their marriage. Their three sons; John Bradstreet, Philip Jeremiah, and Rensselaer, all are out of their way around the country doing their own work to make their families proud. 

Meanwhile, the couple were spending their time together, their daughters and son in laws were in the house, spending the summer with them as their grandchildren’s laughter were heard inside. They smiled fondly at this, holding each other’s hand that rested on the table as their dear friend and maid, Isabelle, came outside to offer them tea as the three of them smiled warmly at each other. They were fully aware that their daughters, The Schuyler Sisters, were hanging around up on the balcony above them. 

Mr. Schuyler sighed, taking sip of his tea as his wife raised her brow at him while Isabelle poured her a cup too,

”Philip, why the long face?” She asked, smiling intently at him as her husband let out a small huff,

”Why must our girls have everyone’s attention?” He said, taking another sip of his tea as both, his wife and Isabelle turned to him with wide eyes before quietly giggling as he shook his head with a slight amusement in his eyes. “For your information, I am not talking about our three son-in-laws and our two younger daughters’ boyfriends, Catherine. The entire neighbourhood has their eyes on them!” 

“Well, they are beauties,” Mrs. Schuyler hummed after thanking Isabelle for her cup of tea and happily took a sip. 

“Just like their mother,” Mr. Schuyler murmured, sipping his cup again as the couple eyed each other mischievously.

* * *

Indeed, the five Schuyler Sisters were all beauties. Right now, by the balcony on her aisle, painting was the third Schuyler Sister: Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler Van Rensselaer. Her wavy brown hair was tied up in a messy bun to prevent paint getting stuck, some of her cleaned paintbrushes were in her messy bun while she bit on the end of the wood of the brush as she thought what else she should add to her latest masterpiece. She was a beauty, despite having yellow paint smeared on her left cheek and different colours stained her white overalls and surprisingly, none of her yellow top she wore underneath. She was considered the most colourful Schuyler Sister, most figuratively and literally! 

“That’s a good look for you, Peggy~,”

Peggy groaned at the familiar teasing voice nudged behind her, turning to look over her shoulder with a frown at her eldest sister: Angelica Schuyler Church. Angelica smirked mischievously at her younger sister, crossed arms as she leaned on the doorframe to the balcony before making her way to the railing and stretched her arms to the skies. Her dark wavy hair was let down that was up to her back, she wore a pink tank top and white, tight shorts with matching sneakers and white shocks. The different coloured bracelets rolled down to her elbows before she shook her arms down as they slipped back to her wrists. 

“Are you done?” Peggy murmured, continuing on her painting as Angelica then pulled up her cellphone to take a call from her friends in London.

”Yes, I am,” Angelica mumbled, taking her call as she went about as she roamed to the other side of the balcony. 

Just then, the sister burned in between them came onto the balcony as well: Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler Hamilton. Eliza smiled warmly at her two sisters, who quickly looked at her with broad, genuine grins at her and the tray of ice tea he brought up for them. She went around the balcony, placing Peggy’s glass onto the empty table beside her as Peggy graciously thanked her. Then, Eliza made her way and Angelica took her glass from the tray her sister offered, mouthing a ‘thank you’ while still on the phone. 

Eliza smiled fondly as she looked in between her two sisters before going off and placing the tray of ice tea onto the table in the centre of the balcony. She then took her glass and made her way to sit on the balcony swing, leaning back as swayed in the summer breeze. 

Her long dark hair danced in gentle breeze, swaying down to her waist as her hair was let down. Fair skinned and dark eyed, Eliza was often considered to be a actual angel by her admirers... despite being oblivious to the other’s attention who aren’t her husband. She placed her legs onto the swing as well, adjusting her position as her white sandals clicked onto the swing. Her white skirt that usually flowed in the window, laid on her knees. She was wearing a baby blue top with a low neckline and wore a locket around her neck that kept the poem her husband wrote her in one of his early love letters that she treasured dearly to her heart. Her back was slightly exposed, considering her sisters complained how hot it was today, she figured this will help keep her cool down. 

Neathless to say, many found it hard to believe that these three sisters were married... with children! That’s right, ‘The wilful dazzling Mrs. Church’ has four kids right now, ‘The angelic beauty Mrs. Hamilton’ had given birth five children and adopted one little girl with her husband, and ‘The bright colourful Mrs. Van Rensselaer’ has a toddler son who was taking a nap in the nursery right now. 

They were unaware at the estate nearby, four young grad students and a junior in high school was eyeing them with their binoculars while remaining hidden at their balcony. 

“Still beauties,” one of them murmured with a smirk, rolling on the disk of his binoculars to get a better look at them. “I swear, this summer is the best one yet. All five are here.”

”Unfortunately, only three are present right now,” the second one said with a light huff. The first chuckled, looking over as he said, 

“Don’t worry, the other two will be coming soon.” 

“I still can’t believe these three are married,” the third one muttered, rolling the disk of his binoculars. 

“Their married?!” The fourth exclaimed but hushed at the dirty looks his four brothers gave him. “Sorry...”

”You’re going to get us caught,” the fifth muttered, glaring slightly at the loud mouthed youngest of their group. “And yes, those three are married. With kids.” 

“Really?” The loudmouth blinked, taking another look at the three sisters from his binoculars in observation. “They look so young.” 

“Yep,” the first one chuckled as he first featured at Angelica, who took a sip of her ice tea and laughing at whatever her friend said on the other end of her cell phone. “Mrs. Angelica Church, the eldest. She lives abroad, mostly in London with her British husband and four kids. She eloped with her husband, a wealthy business... breaking many hearts.” 

“Including his,” the second one, the eldest, mused as he continued to eye the sisters while his brother glared at him.

“Is that her husband?” The youngest asked, looking down with his binoculars where Mr. & Mrs. Schuyler were sitting as a tall, fair handsome man with lustrous dark hair in a suit and wearing glasses came out to finish his phone call with one of his business partners before hanging up to greet his mother-in-law and father-in-law with a warm smile. Mrs. Schuyler grinned up at him while Mr. Schuyler rolled his eyes.

“That’s him. John Barker Church.” The first nodded before gesturing at Eliza, who remained on the porch swing, drinking her ice tea and having a conversation with Peggy as she laughed, melting their hearts. “Mrs. Elizabeth Hamilton. A pure angel... she runs a private orphanage, has five kids and adopted a little girl recently.” 

“She given birth to five?” The youngest gasped, zooming from Angelica to her. “She looks so... so...”

”Angelically beautiful,” the third eldest swooned before growling as he went back down to see her husband accompanying her parents and brothe-in-law. “And she is married to that evil, loud mouthed, bastard!” 

The the rest of them followed his gaze and sighed heavily when the mister of that pure angel came out to greet her parents and brother-in-law. 

“She is married to Alexander Hamilton?” The youngest gaped, knowing the man had a rather... unpleasant reputation and a big mouth. The well known lawyer, formerly a politician and son of former president George Washington, made quite the impression in the public. “But he so... well, yeah... and she looks so sweet!” 

“She is very sweet,” the eldest confirmed, taking one last look at the lawyer, who wore a suit and was ranting to his brother-in-law to who knows what, A’s Church remained quite and nodding his head while he listened closely of what Hamilton had to say. With that, their brother went to point at Peggy, all eyes were on her as she remained oblivious. 

“Mrs. Margarita Van Rensselaer. A belle of the family, very colourful and bright. She married a man six years her junior.” Their brother sighed. “We has a chance with her.” 

“Don’t tell me she also has a kid,” the youngest sighed, the fourth eldest chuckled quietly,

”A toddler son,” he answered, going on to say, “But I think she and her husband are done having anymore.” 

“And there is her husband,” their brother sighed, they all looked down to see a tall man, handsome and blue eyed as he was dressed formally well as he sat with his brother-in-laws, mother-in-law, and father-in-law with a warm smile. “Stephen Van Rensselaer III, the young heir to his father’s fortune. Young, athletic, but a scatterbrain. He and Margarita eloped as well.” 

“They all eloped?” The youngest asked but his brothers laughed,

”No, the bastard and angel were blessed by her parents to get married,” the eldest muttered, smirking as his brother’s jaws hung open. 

“Really?! Why?!” He cried but hushed again at his brother’s glared. “Sorry...” 

His brothers rolled their eyes as they al decided to leave his question unanswered as they went back to eye the sisters again. 

Meanwhile, back at The Schuyler’s House, Cornelia Schuyler made her way up to the balcony where her sisters were with a journal in her hands as she stretched out with a sigh and grin. Her long dark hair swayed to her to her back as it was held in a pigtail with a green ribbon tied to hold it in place, her dark eyes were dazzling and her smile brighten. She wore a lime green lose top, with a low neckline that also that exposed her shoulders as her freckles were labeled in adorable places like Peggy’s. Her white, skinny jeans were pearly and her green boots complimented her entire outfit to completion. 

She went over over and gave Eliza a quick side hug near the swing as her sister kissed her cheek fondly. She then turned to Peggy, gently kissing her sister’s temple as carefully as possible as Peggy smiled appreciably at her. She then slipped her way over to Angelica and hugged her from the behind as Angelica grinned, saying her goodbyes and hung up her phone, turning to hug her sister.

“Cornelia Schuyler. She is here for the breaks,” the eldest hummed, zooming in on her. “She is in college.”

”Let me guess, she has a boyfriend,” the youngest sighed almost knowingly, hugging in disappointment as his brothers all replied with,

“Uh, Yeah.” Before they all started chuckling at their brother’s dismay, knowing he had no chance with Cornelia. 

At that moment, a young man came around the estate and to Mr. Schuyler’s dismay it was Cornelia’s boyfriend, George Washington Morton. He was dressed well, a light green-yellow helmet in his hands as he just parked his motorbike behind the estate. He smiled broadly at the The Schuyler Couple and Cornelia’s brother-in-laws, Mrs. Schuyler happily waved at him as he warmly responded. 

“George Washington Morton, senior of their college, he is studying law,” the eldest chuckled while his younger brother shrugged. “Mr. Schuyler doesn’t approve of him, but Cornelia might else well take her sister’s example and elope with him within time.” 

They saw Cornelia look down at the balcony, smiling big at the sight of her boyfriend as he happily looked up and waved at her. Around that moment, the fifth beautiful sister came up to the balcony as it was eighteen-year-old Catherine “Caty” Schuyler as she ran to where her sisters were at, looking giddy and jumpier as ever. She held a small kitten in her arms, making each of her sisters gasp in delight... except for Angelica who was allergic to cats, covering her face with a handkerchief she pulled from her pocket with a slight of disapproval.

Caty’s long, dark hair was let down as it swayed to her waist as her light purple headband kept her hair in tact. Her dark eyes shimmered in the light, like her sisters and she smiled warmly at the little kitten who purred softly in her arms. She wore a silk purple dress that was to her tights, with half way sleeves and dainty flats as the girl went to sit by her older sister, Eliza, on the porch swing. Her dress was very flown, her legs were long and fair and soft, crossing her leg over the other as she placed the kitten onto her lap as both she and Eliza the little soul with fondness and delicately. 

Peggy stopped her artwork and grinned at the sight with fondness, Cornelia made her way to sit next her sister’s and pat the kitten, on the porch swing. Angelica huffed, looking away and called down bellow, 

“Caty found another stray, father!” 

“Again?!” Mr. Schuyler cried. 

“And that’s-,” one of the eldest began but the youngest excitedly exclaimed,

“Catherine Schuyler!” 

His brothers looked at him in surprise but smirked as he said,

“The youngest... I know. As sweet as Eliza. As colourful as Peggy. As dazzling as Angelica. And as adorable as Cornelia. She is the cutest!”

“But she is taken as well...” the eldest murmured as his brothers looked at him surprise.

”Really?”

“Since when?”

“By who?”

“By him.”

There was a motorbike that made it’s way to the front of the estate and to Mr. Schuyler’s annoyance, a young man rested upon it. He was tall, well built and strong, getting off of his motorbike and taking off his dark blue helmet off as a handsome young man smirked, winking up at the balcony where all five sisters were peering down now as Caty grinned joyfully.

”Samuel Malcolm.” The brothers all sighed heavily in defeat. “He is going to practice law too soon, witty and intelligent, has girls swooning.” 

The youngest frowned, defeated as he went around to sit down while his brother continued to eye the sisters. He picked up a rubber ball from the table and began bouncing it against the wall. However, he was in a deep thought as he wondered how unfair it was that those beautiful Schuyler Sisters married or dating men who constantly seemed to annoy their father. He was unaware how their better half’s all went inside at Mrs. Schuyler request while Mr. Schuyler remained outside to brute while reading the newspaper. He was unaware how all five sisters began doing their own thing again, still on their balcony. Tossing the ball over and over again... it bounced hard and slammed to the wooden pole as he cried out as it zoomed over his brothers head and shockingly managed to hit the pole on the balcony of The Schuyler’s. 

The rubber ball ball first knocked Angelica’s phone over the railing as she let out a cry. It then hit the railing and bounced over to porch swing’s rod, causing a loud bag, scaring Cornelia, Caty, and Eliza, as they let out a shriek but it especially scared the little kitten who curled up into Caty’s laps meekly. It then landed into Peggy’s untouched ice tea and splattered all over her painting as she screamed in agony. 

The sisters’ screaming and crying didn’t go unheard as Mr. Schuyler leapt to his feet and looked up at the balcony, calling out, “Girls!? What’s wrong?!” Their mother and significant other raced out as well in shock and concern beside him. 

“MY PHONE!” 

“THE ICE TEA!” 

“THE SWING!” 

“THE POOR KITTEN!” 

“MY PAINTING!!” 

The five brothers looked at each other nervously before jumping as they heard, 

“YOU!” 

Directly at them. It was then the realized, the sisters spotted them in the distance. Quickly, the fell down, hiding.

All five Schuyler Sisters were very annoyed, standing by the railing of their balcony as they shouted things in Dutch at them all but while comforting the scared little kitten in Caty’s arms. Their significant others and parents remained confused and concern down bellow, before they decided to go inside and go up to check what it was all about. 

As the sisters remained angry, they realized their little ‘spies’ weren’t going to come out easily to confront them. There was a silence between the five of them, all feeling rather annoyed before and idea flickered in their heads as a slow, endearing smirk fell onto their faces as they shared a knowing look with each other. Nodding, they prim themselves up for a quick second before calling out,

”Oh boys~,” 

This voices melted together into a beautiful tune as they lured the five brothers like sirens as the five brothers emerged from their hiding spot who stupidly smitten smiles on their faces. The five Schuyler Sisters flutter lashes before narrowing their eyes, the friendly smiles faded into angry scowls as they began yelling at them again.

“You been spying on us for the past half hour hadn’t you!?” Angelica yelled, slamming we fists onto the railing. “You should be ashamed on yourselves!” 

“You ruined my painting!” Peggy yelled, glowering. “Do you have any idea how hard I worked on it!?” 

“This isn’t the first time you guys been watching us, hadn’t you?!” Cornelia demanded, clenching her jaw together. 

“You even scared this poor kitten!” Caty exclaimed, holding the frail creature to her chest. 

“Wait a minute..” Eliza blinked as she recognized them, gasping before yelling angrily. “You’re The Livingston Brothers!! Kitty’s cousins!” 

“Oh God, she recognized us!” The eldest cried, leading his brothers inside their estate. “Abort mission!” 

The brothers hers run inside yelping in fear as the sisters continued to tell things in Dutch until their throats got sore as the sighed heavily. They shared a look before smiling, satisfied as they knew those brothers won’t be peeking at them anymore. They each took turns to pat the kitten, even Angelica despite sneezing a few times, the beard a whistle behind them as they turned and grinned as Mr. Schuyler stood proudly with a grin. Mrs. Schuyler clapped her hands in delight while each of their significant others clapped their hands, proud, 

“That’s my girl,” the proclaimed as each sister giggled and went into their spouses/boyfriend’s embrace as Mr. Schuyler looked at his wife and whispered, 

“They really are just like their mother.” 

“Oh, Philip,” she sighed and hugged him happily.

They really are like their mother. 


End file.
